A Kibahina Songfic Collection!
by kimko-chan
Summary: The name says it all! if you want me to do a song leave it in the comments!
1. My Girl's Ex Boyfriend

**A/N okay so this is only my second one and it sucks but its fit to one of my fave songs so hope you like it!**

As Kiba sat in the grass outside the training field memories flowed through his head. He saw Naruto with his hand in Hinata's with a worried look on his face.

**When he was seeing her  
you could see he had his doubts  
**

He remembered what Naruto looked like after they broke up. How sad he was that he no longer had her. He no longer was the one that walked her home.

**And now he's missing her  
because he knows he's missing out**

He remembered how Naruto would walk around with a slump and jump at everything like a ghost was after him.

**Now it's haunting him  
the memories like a ghost  
**

He remembered how Naruto went out with every girl possible never getting nearly as happy then he was with Hinata.

**He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close**

He remembered how at first he felt sorry for him. He had given up his whole world for nothing.

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he **

**Wanted more  
**

He remembered in a way he was glad Naruto dumped her. He was glad he had a chance.

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
**

He remembered walking up to Hinata on day and asking her out. He beamed at her yes.

**  
So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess  
**

He remembered how at first he couldn't believe _**he **_was with _**her!**_ It blew his mind

**Who would believe my life  
would be so blessed**

He remembered that it was all two whole years ago.

**  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
**

He remembered how it was all thanks to Naruto that he has been with the love of his life.

**Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need  
**

He remembered how he again felt sorry for Naruto, giving up an angel.**  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
**

He remembered how he always secretly thanked Naruto.

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
**

He remembered how he had tried so hard to find true love.**  
If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
**

He remembered how before, he never really knew his real friends.

**If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
**

He remembered how Naruto was never able to really see the Hinata inside.

**If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
**

He remembered how he was never really happy till then.

**If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me  
**

He remembered how when they settled down how he unhappily married Sakura.

**  
When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
**

He remembered how much he would hate to be Naruto.

**He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.  
**

He remember the newer feelings of sorry for him

**  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
**

He remembered how thankful he was of him.

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
**

He remembered how he finally found his lover.

**  
If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
**

He remembered how he never really knew his real friends

**If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
**

He remembered it was all thanks to Naruto

**If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
**

He remembered how he was never really happy

**If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**

"Kiba-kun you ready?"

"Yeah Hinata-baby!" he kissed her gently

He remembered to thank Naruto

**A/N thanks for reading and remember to comment or flame! 3**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi! This is just an author's note! **

**I need everyone who reads this to do me a favor!**

**Please leave me a comment telling me what 10 things you look for in a guy!**

**Then after you leave that comment keep checking in on my account!**

**I'm going to make another but I need your help! **

**THANKS33**


	3. Her Eyes

**She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light **

Kiba knew Hinata. He knows that nothing scares her anymore. He knew she liked her night light because of the 'pretty colours'

**  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right.  
**

He knew that the last time she got paid; she donated the majority of it. Just because it felt right

**  
She's a little bit manic; completely organic  
doesn't panic for the most part.  
**

He knew that she was a little extreme (and very crazy), She was a 100% organic vegetarian (so hates this [no beef jerky!]), and that she's usually keeps her cool (sometimes)

**  
She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.**

He knew that she was smart as can be and that she knew what to do in the nick of time, but, at the same time, she was kinda easy to fool with just a little bribery.

**  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds. **

He knew she's like most people, In WAAAY over her head, hates the government, loves Grateful Dead (cool band), and doesn't take meds (although she may need some)**  
**

**  
She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn. **

He knew she was a Gemini… or a Capricorn? He knew she thinks ALL men are addicted to pron (porn), even though he's not! (Much)

**  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine. **

He knew that they argue… a lot. They don't agree on much. He also knew, he loves her more than anything.**  
**

**  
Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise. **

He knew her eyes were as clear as the Bluest skies and as beautiful as a never ending sunrise.

**  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home. **

He knew that her eyes were where he melted into every night, every day.

****

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had. 

He knew she had incredible strength, mentally, physically, and emotionally. He knew he wanted that power (so did everyone).

**  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad. **

He knew she's a huge Michael Jackson fan (hates what he did)

**Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,**

He knew that she thinks she had about 100 past lives. He knew she had a one track mind and he knew she should never think and drive.

**  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat, **

He knew she hated Cowboy hats (god knows why)

**  
and I'm so glad she's mine.  
**

He knew he wouldn't trade her for the world.

**  
Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise. **

He knew her eyes were as clear as the Bluest skies and as beautiful as a never ending sunrise.

**  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.  
**

He knew that her eyes were where he melted into every night, every day.

**  
She doesn't know the word 'impossible'**

He knew if you told her it was impossible she would laugh in your face.

**  
Don't care where I've been and ****doesn't care where we're goin' to. **

He knew she never care where they have been or where the next date is. He knew she just cared about him.

**  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful.**

He knew she thinks he had no flaws, even though he has hundreds. He knew that she was the prettiest thing in his world

**So beautiful. **

He knew she was the most beautiful thing in anyone's world****

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy. 

He knew that sometimes she needs a straight jacket.

**  
And I love it.  
**

He knew he love that.

**  
****Her eye, that's where hope lies,  
that's where blue skies  
always meet the sunrise.**

He knew her eyes were as clear as the Bluest skies and as beautiful as a never ending sunrise.

**  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
****when I go home,  
**

He knew that her eyes were where he melted into every night, every day.

**  
****Her eye, that's where hope lies,  
that's where blue skies  
always meet the sunrise.**

He knew her eyes were as clear as the Bluest skies and as beautiful as a never ending sunrise. Always.

**  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
****when I go home,  
**

He knew that her eyes were where he melted into every night, every day.

**  
She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light**

"Kiba-kun! What are you doing? We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, Hina-chan"

"Man, you are so slow, what song was on the radio that was that important?"

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing…. By the way, I'm driving"

**A/N: Okay so that's it for this song!**

**Song: Her Eyes**

**Artist: Pat Monahan**

**Please comment and rate (flamin' cool too!)**


	4. Don't take the girl

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
When he was eight years old**

"MOM! Hurry up! I wanna go fishing! You promised!" Kiba Inuzuka, age 8, was running in circles, an over excited puppy yipping at his heels.

**  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole**

Hinata Huuga, age 8, slowly walked in Kiba's yard, a fish pole hid behind her back.

"Hello, Kiba-kun, Mrs. Inuzuka."

"Hello, Hinata." His mom replied.

**  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can****'t leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind**

"Kiba, Hinata has some troubles within her family I promised her father she could come today. I know it doesn't seem like a good idea but, she's a good girl.

**  
And Johnny**** said**

And Kiba said…

**take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo**

"Take Naruto Uzamaki, Take Sasuke Uchiha, Take my best friend Shino.**  
**

**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**

"Take anyone else, but not her!"

**  
Take any boy in the world**

"Take any boy in the world!"

**  
Daddy please don't take the girl**

"Mom, please! Don't take the Girl!"

****

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road

Kiba Inuzuka, age 18.

Hinata Huuga, age 18

**  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show**

Kiba gently placed a kiss on her lips

"I love you, Hina-chan"

"I love you too, Kiba-kun"

**  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm**

A stranger came out of nowhere and pulled Hinata out of his embrace. He held a gun to her head.

**said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm**

"Do what I tell you too, kid, and the girlie lives!"

**  
And Johnny**** said**

And Kiba said…

**take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card!" (isn't that all the same thing?"

**  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car**

"Here's the watch my grand-pappy gave me, here's the key to my car."

**  
Mister give it a whirl**

"Take anything you want, Sir!'

**  
But please don't take the girl**

"But, please! Don't take the Girl!"

****

Same old boy  
**same sweet girl  
Five years down the road**

Kiba Inuzuka, age 23

Hinata Huuga, age 23

**  
There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go**

"Urk…"

"Hina-chan? You okay?"

"Umm, I think my water broke…"

**  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
cause his momma****'s fading fast**

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here! Are they Okay!?"

"Your little Boy's Okay but, I think it may be best if you head home for the night, His momma is fading fast…"

**and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed**

And Kiba fell to his knees and prayed

**  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest**

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest."

**  
I****'ll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request**

"I'll happily take her place, make it my last request!"

**  
Take me out of this world**

"Take me out of this world!"

**  
God, please don't take the girl**

"God, please! Don't take the Girl!"

****

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishing  
When he was eight years old

Kiba Inuzuka, age 31

Hinata Inuzuka, age 31

Johnny Inuzuka, age 8

"DADDY! MOMMA! Come on! Let's go fishing! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, Hur-"

"Good lord, boy slow down! You're going to give yourself a heart attack! Come on Hina-chan, before he tries to drive there himself!"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, Kiba-kun, it would save us the trouble…"

"Hmm, true… by the way, what song was that?"

"A very accurate one!"

"No arguments here, I love you, Hina-chan"

"I love you too, Kiba-kun"

"Yeah, yeah, we all love each other! Momma, Daddy, Hurry Up!"

**A/N: Yeah, another song done! If you want me to do a song, leave it in the comments section!**

**Song: Don't take the girl**

**Artist:****Tim McGraw**

**Comment, flame, or rate!**


	5. One of those girls

**  
I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing**

Ino Yaminaka. Hinata knew her and she knew her kind of girls. They only care about one thing.

**  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money**

She only cared about where she's been, who's she's been seen with, who has the most money, most fame. At the moment it would be Kiba Inuzuka.

****

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies

Hinata knew that look in Ino's eyes was not 'love for her Kiba-San'. It was greed and desire to be the best.

**  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him**

Hinata knew Ino only talked to Kiba to get her fame and fortune built up. It sickened her. She also knew Kiba only talked to her because of how "pretty" she was. This great personality he talked about was not real.

****

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

Hinata knew all this, knew that was all there was it the shameless Ino. Yet the one person who did not know this was, of course, Kiba. Hinata gave up counting how many times she tried to tell him.

****

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble

Kiba snapped his phone shut after his talked ended, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Ino again?" Shino asked

"Yup!" Kiba cried proudly.

"She's one of those girls" Hinata whispered under her breath

"One of what girls?" _Stupid Ninja hound hearing…_

"She's nothing but trouble"

"She is not! Ask anybody!" both of the teammates turned to Shino

"Yeah right." Shino turned and walked away from the scene

"See? He agrees! To much drama to deal with!"

"You're just Jealous!"

**  
Just one look and now you're seeing double**

"Whatever, you say, oh and when you see one of her 'clones' flirting with Shikamaru, tell him that."

"Hinata! Since when did you get so mouthy?"

**  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one**

"We are not talking about me!"

"Well now we are!"

"No, now I'm going home. When she dumps you don't come crying to me."

**  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

"If I start to see signs of her going to break up with me I'll fix it."

"No, because she's so good at this, you can't even see the signs now."

"That's because there are no signs!"

"Whatever, she's just going to take you for a ride and leave you with nothing."

**  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one**

"That won't happen!"

"You'll be all heart broken and she'll be of at her strip club"

"Oh my god, Hinata! What the hell?"

****

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say

"She'll be the death of you, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

**  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late**

"What. Ever. You. Are. Jealous."

"And you. Are. In. Denial."

"I am not!"

"Forget it! It's to late now."

**  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs**

"Too late for what?"

"All the warning signs are there! The way she looks at you, how it gets you high…

**  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die**

"… Her long blonde hair, Her big blue eyes, it all just makes you want to die."

"that's not true Hinata, I can think a girl is pretty and not die."

"Then why are you?" (Dying that is. A little unclear)

****

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

"I'm not!"

"I know what she's all about. I can't even tell you. I just hope you figure it out on your own." With that Hinata turned and walked away from Kiba to go talk to her b.f.f. (Sakura)

****

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble

"I just don't get it Sakura! How can he not see that she's one of _them_!?"

"I know Hinata, I don't like her either, she's still flirting with Shikamaru, Sasuke and now she's moved on to my Naru-chan! Although he's smart enough to stay away from her."

"No, he's smart enough to not give you a reason to kill him. But even they see what I mean! She's nothing but trouble."

**  
Just one look and now you're seeing double**

"I know, She's evil"

"But, I don't get it! Does he think she has look-a-likes to flirt with other guys?"

**  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one**

"Maybe, But I want some to do my chores!"

"Sakura. I don't want him to get hurt. Before he knows it she'll be of on a date with some guy she randomly picks up."

"At least she's not hooking up with Kiba"

"Ew."

**  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

"the only thing we can hope for is that he will be ready for it."

"But she's got so much 'talent' he won't. She'll finish her ride and leave him with nothing"

"He'll have you."

**  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one**

"Yeah but, he'll be so broken and hurt, I don't know if I can do any thing…"

****

You know it's a game

"… How does he not know it's a game…"

**  
She keeps playing around with your head **

"… How does he not know she's playing with his head…"

**  
She's so insane**

"… How does he not know she's insane…"

**  
She's the one to blame  
**

"… How does he not know she's the one to blame?"

"I'm not sure Hinata."

"Sorry to bother you Sakura"

"It's really okay, but I have a date with Naruto. I got to go."

"Okay, hope you guys have fun!"

"Bye!" Sakura ran in one direction while Hinata walked the other. Hinata ran into an upset looking Kiba on her way home. She saw his face light up when he realized it was her.

"Hello Kiba. What's with the look?"

**  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble**

"Huh? Oh yeah, I broke up with Ino."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was one of _those_ girls. Too much trouble."

**  
Just one look and now you're seeing double**

"Huh?"

"I'm serious! That girl most of had some clones or something!"

**  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one**

"Come again?"

"Before you realize it she's already gone. That's what they kept tell me. She was going of to the next one…"

**  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

"… she's good at it! You won't see it coming! She'll take you for a ride! She'll leave you with nothing!"

**  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one**

"Umm…."

"But! I proved every one wrong! I contained the trouble. I divided the doubles. Before _she _knew it _I _was gone, finding the next one. I controlled the ride. Yup, I won"

"Uh, wow."

"Yeah, but I Guess I'm still broken though. There is this really pretty girl, that I kinda piss off with this whole thing. So I was going to go ask her out, what do you think she would say, Hina-chan?

--------------------NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------

Hinata and Kiba were walking down the street, hand in hand, Akumaru at there heels, smiles on their faces, laughs in the air. Ino walked up in front of them a piss look on her face till she saw their hands in each other. Then she just looked surprised.

"Oh, hey Ino, how are the clones doing?" Hinata asked as they walked straight on pass.

**A/N yes yes yes another song done!**

**Song: One of those girls**

**Artist:****Avril Lavigne**

**Comment, rate, flame! Thanks!**


	6. Dirty little secret

**Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,**

"Just let me know when you think this is wrong ok Hina-chan"

"Yeah… I will Kiba-kun… I love you"

"Shhh, I have to go now. It's late" _My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I have a girlfriend, her name is Ino Yaminaka. I hate her. The real person I love is Hinata Huuga. Much better girlfriend. But of course, like I said, I'm going out with Ino because of my stupid mom. She makes me always have some girl as my girlfriend. Why? Not to sure. My sis says it's because everyone thinks I'm a loser and having a girlfriend proves otherwise. Whatever. But Hinata's Dad hates me. So I'm going out with Hinata secretly. Although it feels wrong._

**  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.**

_We have been going on like this for almost two months. And I can't help but feel bad for Hinata. She really is a sweet girl so I don't want to hurt her. Yet I'm sneaking around with her instead of just taking a stand. To make it worse I'm to afraid to tell her how much I love her._

****

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know

_I know she's thrown a lot away so she can stay with me. I know she hates having to sneak around with me. But she is the only one that needs to know we're together. No one else has to know. No one else should have to know._

****

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

_So for now I'll keep her my secret, I won't tell anyone, I just hope she won't tell anyone, I hope she doesn't become another regret, for now she stays…_

**  
My dirty little secret,**

_My dirty little secret._

**  
Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives,**

_Who has to know? We live fragile lives where everything is breakable with the littlest push…_

**  
It's the best way we survive,**

_It's the best way to keep her safe. It's the best way to stay with her forever._

**  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,**

_For no, I'll just keep coming around wasting my time with the one I love. _

****

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know

_I'll let her tell all the things she's thrown away, all the games she doesn't want to play. She'll be the only that needs to know._

****

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

_I'll keep her mine. I won't tell any one. She won't tell any one. She won't be another regret. She's…_

**  
My dirty little secret.**

_My dirty little secret._

****

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside 

_Who has to know? How we feel. The way she feels._

**  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie **

_Who has to know? Those secret thoughts. Those sleeping thoughts that can not lie._

**  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!**

_I can't hide it anymore. It's eating me alive. Who knows what it does it to Hinata._

****

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**

_I'll keep her my secret, I won't tell anyone, I won't let her be another regret, I won't let her tell anyone_

****

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

_I'll keep her my secret, I'll won't tell anyone, she won't tell anyone, she won't be another regret. She'll be…_

**  
My dirty little secret,**

_My dirty little secret……. My_

**  
Dirty little secret,**

_Dirty little secret……. My_

**  
Dirty little secret.**

_Dirty little secret_

****

Who has to know?

_Who has to know?_

**  
Who has to know?**

_Who has to know?_

"She has to know."


	7. Crazy for this girl

**She rolls the window down**

Hinata stared out the car window blankly as they zipped down the freeway. Her long hair gently flowed out behind her as the wind flew quickly in the car.

**  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by**

"Kiba-kun? Where are we going?" she asked, her voice raised above the sound of the wind.

"I already told you, you'll see when we get there…"

**  
And I don't know why  
But she'****s changed my mind**

"besides I thought you love road trips, Hina-chan."

"And I thought you hated road trips, Kiba-kun." _I did. But you don't._

**  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me**

Hinata turned to Kiba, her eyes wide and bright. Her smile sparkled and her hair seemed to flow perfectly around her face making the contrast of her dark hair and bright eyes magnify.

"I do love road trips though, thank you Kiba-kun." Kiba turned bright red in response.

"Yeah, no problem"

**  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel**

Kiba remembered how he always dreams of her and how she would never realize how much he loves her.

**  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out**

"The world is so pretty. I love to see it. It's incredible how beautiful it can be…." Hinata continued to ramble on but Kiba ignored her. I wonder if she'll figure out…

**  
I'm**** crazy for this girl**

I'm crazy for this girl.

**  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down**

Kiba's mind floated back to last month. There was an earthquake and Hinata laid in Kiba's arms all night after she broke her leg when they got trapped.

**  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end**

He held her all night then carried her to the hospital, he remembered how much surprise filled him when it was just a sprain.

**  
Why didn'****t I know what I know now**

In a way Kiba wished that it was broken so that he could be the one to take care of her, another excuse to hang out with her.

**  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me**

"Kiba-kun, What's with the goofy smile?"

"Oh, Argh, Um, nothing" Kiba quickly wiped the smile of his face and tried not to look her in the eyes

**  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel**

Kiba blushed again as he remember he just spent 15 minutes thinking about the person next to him. _Why can't she notice it?_

**  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out**

Hinata started talking to Kiba about where they were going and Kiba decided to listen this time. I wonder when she'll figure out…

**  
I'm crazy for this gir****l**

I'm crazy for this girl.

**  
Right now  
Face to face**

Right now. Talking one on one. Face to face. Heart to heart.

**  
All my fears  
Pushed aside**

Kiba took a deep breath and pulled of the freeway pushing his fears out of his head.

**  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**

Kiba knew, right know, right here, was where he wanted to spend the rest of his…

**  
With you**

With her.

**  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me**

Kiba turned and looked at Hinata. He couldn't help but blush when he say the look in her eyes. Her eyes glittered when she looked up at him.

"Are we close?!"

**  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel**

"Uh, yeah were real close now." He had to stop those little fantasies in his head. But she doesn't know.

**  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out**

She sat on the edge of her seat her eyes glittering, her heart racing. I wonder if she's figured out…

**  
I'm crazy for this gir****l**

I'm crazy for this girl.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me**

"Lean back and close your eyes it's a surprise from here on." Hinata turned to look at him with big puppy dog eyes. He couldn't help but think she could easily put Akumaru, asleep in the backseat, to shame.

**  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel**

She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. He couldn't help his mind from going crazy with thoughts of how pretty she was. But she don't know how I feel.

**  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out**

Behind her closed eyes, she complained about not being able to see. I wonder what she'll say when she figures out….

**  
I'm crazy for this girl****  
**

"I'm crazy for you Hina-chan."

"Huh?" her eyes shot open at his words. Then she saw the landscape around them. 100's and 1,000's of cherry blossom trees surrounded the car. Pink petals floated down onto the ground, the car, and inside the windows from the wind. When Hinata turned around to face Kiba

"I love you too, Kiba-kun" Kiba leaned over and gently kissed his Hina-chan.


	8. Chasing Cars

**We'll do it all**

"Hinata! Come on! Let's go!"

"Kiba-kun, we did this yesterday… don't you every get bored?"

"Not with you, Hina-chan!"

**  
Everything  
on our own**

"Yeah, I know. It is always just us. The only other _thing_ I've talked to is Akumaru!"

"And that's what makes it perfect…."

**  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

"… we just need us to have fun, right?" Hinata simply rolled her eyes in response.

**  
If I lay here**

Kiba shrugged and sat down in the grass. When Hinata gave him a funny look, he rolled onto his back.

**  
If I just lay here**

He opened his arms as an invitation to lay with him.

**  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

She rolled her eyes again and curled up in his arms as she watched the stars reflect off his eyes.

**  
I don't quite know  
How to say**

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist. He started to stutter as he thought of all the words he could say.

**  
How I feel**

He couldn't find any words that could say what he felt.

**  
Those three words  
Are said too much**

He could of course say ' I love you' but, he says that so often.

**  
They're not enough**

It's not enough. It doesn't explain what he feels.

**  
If I lay here**

Kiba turned and looked at Hinata. She was watching his face with curiosity.

**  
If I just lay here**

He kiss her forehead and asked…

**  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"you don't mind laying here right?"

"Mmm? No, I'm fine"

**  
Forget what we're told**

Hinata's dad hated Kiba. He didn't want his daughter to hang with him at such a young age. He didn't care.

**  
Before we get too old**

They wanted to be together. They wanted to grow old together, not waiting to be together.

**  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

Kiba looked around at the large flower garden around them. There were thousand of blossoms blooming in the garden. He still thought Hinata was the prettiest thing here.

**  
Let's waste time**

Kiba loved moments like this. Moments where they didn't say anything, didn't do anything, just sat their and laid next to each other.

**  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

Kiba saw the normal hearts, birds, flowers, and stars when Hinata pressed her lips to his.

**  
I need your grace  
To remind me**

He clung her happily. He needed her. That was the one thing he knew. He needed to find out about himself and the world around him.

**  
To find my own**

But that's why Hinata is here. To be here with him in moments like this.

**  
If I lay here**

He stroked her dark hair, loving the ways the silk slid of his fingers and fall back into place.

**  
If I just lay here**

He sighed in his blissful peace. She smiled up at him, giving him butterflies.

**  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"Are you ready to go?"

"Nah, Kiba-kun, I'd rather lay here" she sighed gently.

**  
Forget what we're told**

He forgot all logic, rules, sanity that moment as he pulled her so she laid on his chest.

**  
Before we get too old**

He still couldn't believe she accepted his proposal four years ago.

**  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

He remembered the beautiful lake they had their wedding by, how stunning she looked, coming down that isle, the gentle smell of roses in the air. He would never forget that day.

**  
All that I am  
All that I ever was**

Everything that he ever was, was washed away that day. All the wrongs he did forgotten, all the people he hurt forgiven.

**  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

Her Perfect Eyes still reflected the same happiness she showed four years, six months, two days, seven hours ago.

**  
I don't know where**

He still could not figure out where this blessing came from.

**  
Confused about how as well**

He was always confused on what he did to deserve her.

**  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

He knew even if it was twenty years, eleven months, six days, and twenty-two hours that they would still fall into these flowers to lay in each others arms.

**  
If I lay here**

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

**  
If I just lay here**

"If I laid here for a few more years, would you lie with me?"

**  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"And forget the world" she replied with a nod.

"I love you, Hinata"

**A/N!**** yeah!!! Another one!**

**Song: Chasing Cars (it should be called 'Forget the World'**

**Artist: Snow Patrol**

**This one was requested by/deticated to Morrigan's-Pride and her hubby! ;)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
